guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Misfate
If you use the template between your userbox thing and the shock axe sucks bit, it may look less retarded. Just throwing it out there, lol. — Powersurge360Violencia 07:59, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I think it's perfect the way it is. 08:00, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:29, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for the reminder. I already confirmed my participation however. ♥Misfate♥ 03:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) hi misfate guess what, i was convinced to reinstall gws. Now that I got suckered in, it's time to tempt you too. I was in HA districts and I saw a bunch of people showing off awesome zkey emotes. Why don't you join them? — Nova — ( ) 17:19, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :You're not on gwars.. — Warw/Wick 17:21, 18 May 2008 (UTC) VANDALISM!!!! OHAI! CEDAVE JUST WANTED TO SAY HE LOVES YOU AND THAT CAPS LOCK IS TOTALLY AWESOME! 21:20, 23 May 2008 (UTC) hai hai --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 20:45, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Ohai Hydralisk. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:47, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Your comment on Mafia = NOOOOOO!!! What do you mean you're going to die soon?!? 12:47, 22 June 2008 (UTC) hi any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. I haven't talked to you recently, except for hi and ^mudkip a few days ago. --Shadowcrest 04:50, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Ew, who would bother talking to misfate :p — Nova — ( ) 13:48, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::You just did. ♥Misfate♥ 16:42, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::Shut up, I Was talking to Shadowcrest; he's cool and worth talking to. — Nova — ( ) 16:52, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::: :O YAV *sirens* --- -- (s)talkpage 16:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::WEEOO WEEOO! --Gimmethegepgun 16:54, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Shadowcrest is looking for rubies and sapphires. You should spend less time talking to me and go faarm some for him. ♥Misfate♥ 03:42, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, listen! Desu.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:43, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 14:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC)